Have we met before?
by LadyPeckinPaw
Summary: Here's my little tale of what had become of the great Edward Kenway after his triumph and "reunion" with his daughter, jenny. What kind of father had he been? Did he truly decide to stay with the assassins? And has he met his match? Find out here! I don't own anything! Not even the picture. Whoever made it im sorry for using it! It's just so cute! BTW it's my first fanfic -
1. Surprise!

As the sun rose from its slumber,seeping through the ajar window, rays of new light fell upon Edwards face. His tired eyes slowly opened as he groaned. Propping himself up with his arms, he surveyed the large bedroom. *yawn* "what a night! When she said she had some fun in store for me,she wasn't kidding! Where has she gone to? " he thought to himself. As he rubbed his eyes a smile grew on his face as he recalled the great fun he had the night just before. Hauling himself out of bed, he called out "I know you're hiding from me lass!" he chuckled, "come on out!" As he began to dress, he could hear suspicious noises coming from just outside the door. What sounded like faint thumps leading up the stairs and to his door were loud and obnoxious in the ears of the assassin. Alert and cautious he slowly reached for his hidden blades that were placed near his bed side as a precaution. _Hey Assassins need sleep too. _Again he called out to her "come on out, no more games. Now isn't the time. " he frowned. Still no response. "come now. I'm serious."He creeped out hesitantly towards the door ready at a moments notice to spring out and attack. As he reached for the door handle he took a deep breath in and Swoosh! What was waiting behind the door shocked the living shite out of him!

* * *

"surprise!" there was Jennifer standing before him holding up a cake." it's your birthday!" she smiled as Edward sheathed his weapons. He sighed. "ah! Yes, of course. Its my um, birthday. Is that really today? " he teased as he poked her in her ticklish spots. "father, stop it!", she laughed, "you're going to make me drop the cake!" "well then we can be like little mice and eat that sumptuous cake off the floor." As the young girl laughed as her father acted silly, the young maid named Angela came in with fresh tea and plates. "here you are Mr. Kenway. It'll go nicely with your cake." "thank you Angela." he replied. She nodded as she left the room from where she came. "come now who made this cake? Was it you? Are you going to be daddy's little baker now?" he smiled as he examined the cake. "no", she giggled, "Angela made it for you. She let me help.""what flavor is it? Any cocoa in there?" he rotated the pastry looking for any sign of the flavor. "it's got vanilla in it. Go on, taste it." she clapped her hands as he nodded "well, just a slice."

* * *

As the two ate their slices, Edward thought about how it was just them two. Him and her. No one else. After Jennifer's mother's passing, who was going to play the part of mother? Who would be there for her when he was gone? He knew he couldn't be an assassin and a father at the same time. I just couldn't be done. You would either endanger the ones you love or lose them all together. And he couldn't risk that. Not now that he had Jennifer.

* * *

Lost in his thoughts, Edward failed to realize that Jennifer had been talking to him. "father!" "oh, what?", he shook his head. "I was just saying that we should go out and see how many iguanas we can find. Then you can catch one for me, and I'll keep it as my pet." "oh, well as fun as that sounds, I'm still a bit tired of last night's game. I never knew battledore could be so strenuous." he groaned as he stretched his aching muscles. "that's because I'm a master of the game. And you are rather terrible at it." she smirked. "oh? Really ? Then I suppose I am also terrible at rounding up iguanas? I think I'll just lay down a bit more and go back to sleep." he laid down on the bed as he rested his arm over his head. "no! Father, come on we have to go now! Please father I have to take you out of the house! The lady said so!" she whined as she tugged and pulled on his arm. Full with anxiety and worry he quickly shoot out of bed and sat down by her side. "what lady Jennifer?" his eyes full with anticipation as he awaited her response. "the nice lady who I saw this morning. She was in here watching you sleep when I found her. She said it was part of the birthday surprise she had waiting for you." Edward's thoughts and worries shut out any other words coming from her mouth as he tried to comprehend what had happened.


	2. you're not the bad guy?

_**Okay so the last chapter I wrote, nobody reviewed. :( I really wanted someone to do so, so I could see whether or not you guys liked it. But nonetheless I will continue. Enjoy :)**_

"father what's wrong? Father!" Jennifer worriedly demanded. "jenny, did this woman tell you anything else? Please, you must understand this is important." he held her shoulders as he spoke in a quiet concern filled voice. "yes, she said she would be waiting for you. She didn't say where, just that she'd be waiting. Why do you ask? Am I in trouble? Did I do something wrong?"

"no, no you did nothing wrong. It is rather my own fault. I should have been more cautious and protected us better." he reassured her as he stood up. "I have to go. Stay here, Angela will look after you for a bit. And jenny dear, don't talk to anymore strangers." he grabbed his coat and left the room, heading towards the kitchen. "angela, look after her while I am gone. I will be back shortly." the young maid nodded as he exited the front door.

Edward didn't know what to do. He had no clues as to who this woman was or what she wanted. All he knew was that she knew where he lived and now she knew about Jennifer. He tried to round up names of his enimes but couldn't. He had killed them all. "damn! I need to find Anne. Maybe she'll know what to do."

Edward had eventually found her at a nearby pub with some sailors. "Anne we need to talk. Now. He gestured for her to follow and headed outside. As they continued to walk they spoke in hushed voices. "Edward what's wrong. Has jenny had some _lady _problems?" Edward's head snapped in her direction violently. Without even saying a word, she knew his dilemma. "okay, so who are they and what do they want? Money maybe?" Edward shook his head "I haven't a clue. All I know is that they plan on us meeting. I thought you could give me an idea on what to do." Anne stopped their movement and sat on a bench. Edward did the same. "so they plan to meet you yet, you have no idea as to who they are, where, or why they wish to meet. This is a tricky nut ta crack." "she left a message saying she would be waiting for me. But nothing on when or where. " Anne smiled. "what?" he chuckled. "so it's a woman? She one of the broken hearts you left behind? " she smirked. "Anne, please I haven't time for this." "well, given that this woman knows where you live, said that she would have wanted you out of the house, and that she would be waiting for you; you don't think she.." "she's waiting for me back at home!" Edward cut her off before she could finish her sentence and darted in the direction of his home. "let me know how it all plays out!" she called out to him as he disappeared from her sight. Then headed back to the pub.

"how could I have been so stupid! I did exactly what she wanted me to do. She wanted me to worry and leave the house so that when I came back she'd be waiting for me! Ionly hope she hasn't already left me the 'surprise' I think she did." As Edward approached the front door, he saw no indication of intrusion and swung open the door. "jenny! Jenny dear where are you! Jenny? Jennifer, Jennifer please!" as his eyes began to tear up he continued to call out to her while checking each of the first floor rooms. "Jennif.." "im here father, I'm coming."she replied as she walked down the stairs. Edward sighed in relief as he ran towards her and squeezed her tightly. "oh, thank goodness you're alright!"

Edward noticed that jenny had been carrying a doll he had never seen before. "jenny dear, where did you get that?" Jennifer stretched out her arm pointing in the direction of the upstairs bedrooms. Edward looked into jenny's eyes and mouthed "stay here". He stood up and made his way upstairs. Listening for any sound that just might be coming from the intruder. Before he even made it to his bedroom door he heard a faint creak coming from the office that was absolutely off limits to Jennifer. Creeping ever so quietly down the hall and to the entrance of the room, he retracted his hidden blades. after reaching the door, peering inside he saw a woman like figure siting at his desk with her back to him. "there's really no need for that Edward." in shock that this woman was even able to hear him coming, he rushed into the room. "I will only ask you this once. Who are you, and why have you come?" Edward's eyes narrowed down on the woman who still had her back to him. "now, now let's not get our trousers in a bunch. You don't have to be so corse. My name is Annette Victoria Mary Catherine Alleman, but really it's just Annette." she turned around to reveal herself to be actually quite young and fair. Edward, having no desire to harm such a young and beautiful woman, sheathed his weapons. "what do you want?" he sternly demanded as he inched into the room. "calm yourself Edward, I mean you nor jenny no harm." Edward slammed the door shut and quickly rushed over to her. Then lowered himself down to her level whispering loudly "don't you dare say her name! I don't know who you think you are but if your presence is a risk to my daughter at all then I'll have no choice other than to.." "woah! Woah, Woah, Woah, Woah! I am not the enemy! I'm here to warn you. You think that I'm just gonna kill the man who's supposed to help me on a mission and who saved my life once?", she stood up placing her hands on her hips," I am not that kind of lady."

Edward had never been so clueless in his life. Not knowing a thing about what that woman had said, and not remembering about the life he had supposedly saved.

What to make of all this.


End file.
